She Turned Her Into a Spider
by reader-chic-2
Summary: The summer after her first semester at college, Annabeth was shocked to find herself bored at camp. With no world-ending crisis on the rise, she spent her time teaching until one day, she woke up to her siblings screaming, all facing her in frozen horror. When she ran in front of the mirror, she found out why: she had been turned into a spider.
1. Chapter 1

**She Turned Her Into a Spider**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Rick owns the characters**

 **A/N: This is a prompt request by C107galaxytachyon. It was honestly such a good prompt, but I feel like I did not do it justice. Anyway, she suggested something along the lines of Arachne turning Annabeth into a spider.**

 **I'm not too sure, but it was cute to write. I don't know. Not my best work, for sure. I feel like I didn't capture the characters as well as normal, and there's no major drama, but here it is anyways.**

 **This is a two part short story btw.**

 **Enjoy, hopefully. :)**

* * *

 **Important: everything is the same from after the giant war, but Percy and Annabeth never got together in any book.**

Most summers were spent with Annabeth just waiting to come across the 'big challenge,'as Percy liked to call it. Every single summer, something came up that would lead to the end of the world. But this summer? Nothing. Annabethspent it all on break from college visiting old friends and teaching lessons, which was honestly just as challenging as college. Sure, she didn'thaveto struggle reading each word of thick books on the daily, but teaching kids how to hold a blade without killing themselves proved to be infinitesimally harder.

Nothing, however, could prepare her for what was to come.

Her dream, as usual consisted of thousands of small, black, crawling spiders with beady eyes that attacked her soul. While her dreams were never normal, they usually didn't consist of that many spiders. Half the time, they woke her up before it got too overwhelming. Normally, that consisted of either her siblings shaking her awake or her falling out of bed. It was an Athena thing, but tonight she didn't wake up. The dream just kept on going. She reached levels of fear she could only begin to relate to Tartarus, though not quite those levels. It must have been Arachne. Annabeth recalled making Percy kill a few spiders during their sparring yesterday.

Annabeth finally woke up at the sound of her siblings stumbling around. Since she was currently hiding under her covers from the sunlight, Malcolm squatted by her bunk. "I think Percy's outside waiting on you, Annabeth. Wouldn't want to make him wait on you, would ya?" He snickered alongside her other siblings. They all sounded so much farther away than normal. If it weren't so early, she'd feel her face burning.

Percy Jackson had been her best friend since they were twelve. They went through two wars together, and then they also went through literal hell and back. It was beside the point to say they were close. Trying to describe what they were was stupid. There was no term for their bond that ran deeper to her core than even her soul.

It was also stupid to have to say how jaw-droppingly gorgeous he was. Sure, as a kid, he wasn't ugly. He slowly turned almost cute and definitely less gross. Then, in the course of nine months, he shot up about four inches, changed his hairstyle, and overall just became more rugged and defined than before. Each year, he got hotter.

And each year, Annabeth wanted him more. It was silly and purely instinctual. All lust, she figured. She loved him, that was no debate, but it wasn't romantic. Percy wasn't romantic, and neither was she. Honestly, she had no time for that shit. It wasn't anything grand.

But her body definitely had a thing for Percy Jackson, and Annabeth was working on that control. For now, she simply had to ignore it, but her siblings definitely had other opinions on the matter.

Annabeth rolled over and tried to say, "Fuck off. I'm getting up," but all the came out were tiny high-pitched squeals. Her eyes shot open at the same time Malcom pulled back the cover.

Instantly, screams came pouring out of his mouth. "Sp-spi-spider!" He stood there, looming so far above her like a giant, frozen and pointing at her. The rest of the room went into a panic, running into each other, climbing on top of beds, and fleeing through the windows. Annabeth began to as well because SPIDER!, but she quickly found out things were not right when not one of her legs moved, not two, but all FUCKING EIGHT OF HER LEGS TIPTOED FASTER THAN LIGHTNING ALL OVER THE PLACE!

In the midst of all chaos, she tried to stay calm and assess what had happened to her. One glance at her limbs and from the miniature size of herself overall, she had a dreadful feeling that she was, in fact, the spider being spoken of. Her eyes scanned the room, finding it to be impossibly large. Just as she found a mirror, the door swung open with a laughing, devilishly handsome giant.

"Ha! I've never been the smartest person in cabin six before! This is sweet," Percy's deep voice chuckled as he stepped further inside. "Alright, where's the spider?"

"I-it ran! WHERE DID IT GO?" Malcolm screeched so loud it felt like her ears were going to fall off, if she even had ears. Surely the whole camp was hearing this. "B-blackwidow on Annabeth's b-bed – and n-now it's gone!"

Percy scowled. "Where's Annabeth? Did she pass out? I'd love to see that."

Nobody answered. Malcolm had been right. She moved. In her short little sprint, her legs managed to carry her a great distance to her bedpost.

"IT'S BY YOUR HEAD!" One of her sisters screamed toward Malcolm. He turned, met eyes with her, and promptly passed out.

"It's Annabeth!" She tried screaming, but all that came out were squeals so shrill she knew nobody heard them but her. Then, Percy was bringing a book toward her, and instincts kicked in. She jumped.

Somehow, her body knew what to do. Webs shot out and attached to the nearest thing. She swung freely directly onto the ledge with a mirror, never feeling closer to Spiderman than in that instance. However, that was a bad idea. The moment she saw the horrible, large, black widow staring back at her, she couldn't move.

"SPIDER!" She screamed, and the mirror image of the hulking beast screamed as well.

"I lost it. Damn," Percy huffed. "Seriously, where's Annabeth?"

"We don't know!" Malcolm hissed, clutching at his chest.

"But-,"

"Maybe she doesn't want to get breakfast with you. Did you think of that?" There was venom in his words, and he was just saying it out of lingering fear and embarrassment, but Percy had always been oblivious. Slowly, the words sunk in. His rueful expression fell into neutral, and then that fell into fear, and that finally hit rock bottom at shattered.

"Oh," Percy sighed. He turned, glancing around the room once more before walking back outside. "It's in front of the mirror, by the way."

Another round of screams and flying objects came her way. She had no other choice but to flee outside. Hot on Percy's tail and praying he'd become especially intuitive in seconds, she followed him to breakfast.

Unfortunately, he was still quite larger than her, so by the time she got there, he already was in conversation with Jason and Nico.

"I just…don't understand. I mean, I called her annoyingly smart forty-one days ago, do you think that's what she's mad about?" Percy had his head in his hands and food untouched, a very unPercy-like thing for him to do. Annabeth quickly climbed up to the table for better viewing, finding it annoying how easy she was able to move in this body. Walking upward at 180 degrees should have been insane. Instead, it was nothing and she found it more challenging to find a place to hide her giant mound of an ass. Ultimately, she hid behind Percy's Coke, knowing full well that if he decided to drink it, he was too oblivious to notice the spider.

Seriously though, who drinks Coke for breakfast?

Nico glanced at Jason and tried to hide his smirk. "Wow, dude, that's oddly specific."

Jason nodded, pressing his lips into a firm, serious line. "Yeah, don't think that's it. Did you scare her off?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annabeth doesn't get scared. Except of spiders." Finally, he lifted his head up enough to meet their gazes. "Which there was one in her bed. That's why the whole cabin was screaming."

Nico started laughing at that. Him and his dark humor needed to learn some manners.

"No," Nico continued through his laughter. "Like, did you make a move and scare her away with your creepy flirting?"

"Creepy flirting?" Percy gaped, finally brining light into his eyes again to defend himself. That made Annabeth feel better. Also, it made her question where this conversation was going. She knew she shouldn't be spying, but she had nothing else to do until she could figure out how to get the Hecate cabin to find a solution without getting squished first. "I do not flirt creepily! That's Leo! I'm smooth."

Jason snorted. "Smooth like the time she took her hair down and you stared at her until you drooled onto your pants? And when she asked why your pants had a spot, what did you say?"

Percy groaned, redness tinging his cheeks as he looked at is hands. "I said, 'No Nut November didn't stand a chance with you around.' But in my defense, she had no idea what that meant!"

This was true. She still didn't understand how that explained anything. He claimed it was stupid social media thing, so she told him to stop fooling with social media anyways, that it clearly wasn't helping him articulate well. Percy agreed and promised he'd stop before turning around and bursting into laughter.

"It wasn't even November," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Okay, the point is, I don't flirt creepily. At least I flirt at all, unlike some people," Percy said, eyes trained on Nico. They all chuckled, except Nico.

"She doesn't even notice you're flirting, so does it really count?"

"I still try," Percy pointed out.

"It's okay, Nico. Not everyone knows how. I can teach you," Leo offered, pulling out a pair of sunglasses and lowering them over his eyes. Annabeth felt herself wanting to gag. She had never wondered what guys were like or spoke of in their free time before, but now she knew. Yay?

"Not a chance," Nico rolled his eyes. "I know how to flirt."

"Good, because he's your chance," Jason warned, smirking as a shadow fell across the table.

"What?" Nico chirped suddenly, nearly jumping out of his seat as he turned around. Will Solace had just approached the able, right at the perfect angle for seeing Annabeth. She was frozen, too terrified to move.

She would murder Arachne a second time if she saw her again. This was about to get her straight up smashed.

"Hey guys," Will said, leaning over the table, hands pressed against the stone edge. "First off, why can Leo sit here?"

Leo scowled. "Because I'm half dead still? Gonna be connected to Nico's side for a while now."

Will frowned. "Wouldn't you prefer to be my side since I'm a healer and all? No offense, Nico. Anyone would be lucky to be by your side all the time."

"I…uh…" That was all Nico managed to say. He wasn't exactly nervous, but Annabeth assumed he'd just never been spoken of so highly so openly before.

"I mean, your side, Nico's side? It's the same thing," Leo snickered.

"What do you – ah! Do, uh, you guys realize there's a Black Widow the size of a golf ball joining your table uninvited as well?" Will stepped away from the table around to the side, tugging on Nico's arm until he was forced to step back as well. Annabeth cursed in her spider language before scurrying down the table once again. Unfortunately, she was slow. Leo came after her with his shoe, to which she had no choice but to climb her way up on to avoid being squished again. He didn't even notice, not until Percy shouted and raised his foot. Annabeth saw it coming in slow motion and immediately moved to Leo's shoulder. It was too late for poor Leo, however, as he received a full force kick from one of the most lethal fighters Camp Half Blood had seen in a long time straight to the gut.

Before Leo crumpled over in pain, Annabeth jumped into the wind on instinct, and then a string of her web shot out right where her neck should have been. Her legs went to work directing it, but for the moment, she was being carried in the wind.

With a sad sigh, Annabeth decided to see where it took her for now.

. . .

She landed at the Big House literally hours later, the wind gods deciding to spin her in circles probably for, where she got a good view Nico in the infirmary. Curious as to how Nico supposedly flirted, Annabeth ventured inside. There was a part of her wanting to contact someone, somehow, but then again, she also wondered if this spell would wear off. Arachne wasn't known for her expertise in the curse world, but if she'd contacted someone who was…

For now, she was going to raid the infirmary for any spare vitamins from Hermes. If it could turn Percy away from his true being (a guinea pig), then it could turn her back from a retched spider. She shuddered just thinking about what she was.

"I – I don't have time for this!" That wasn't Nico's voice. She scuttled in through a crack in the walls, finding herself in the infirmary with Percy being physically restrained.

"He won't listen," Nico grunted, forearm pressing against his chest to get Percy to stay in the bed. "Got attacked in the woods. He went _alone._ "

"Why the hell would you do that?" Will griped harshly, rolling his sleeves up as he pressed down onto Percy's stomach which was pooling blood by the minute. Annabeth scurried closer, frantic over his sudden state of injury.

 _What the hell did Seaweed Brain do without her?_

"Annabeth is missing," Percy continued to fight, but his face was so pale he eventually crashed against the bed, breathless. "Nobody's seen her all day! All her stuff is here. Her dagger, her hat…" Annabeth's eyes bulged, her heart constricting at the sight of Percy heading towards loss of consciousness. "It's got to be Arachne! There…there was a spider in her cabin this morning. Spiders – not – allowed. Gotta be a…sign."

"So he went looking in the forest because 'that's where all the spider webs' are, he claims," Nico deadpanned, running to the cabinets and throwing gauze in Will's face.

"Run into them all the time," Percy nodded, fighting to stay away. When he realized he was about to pass out, his hand shot out and grabbed Nico. "Find her."

"She's probably on some secret-,"

" _Find her."_ Percy seethed, and then Will was piercing his skin with a needle, and he finally passed out.

"Will?" Nico said, eyes wide with fear. "He's not-,"

"He's fine," Will muttered. "My healing incantation can take a lot out of you, especially when you lose blood in combination with it."

Nico looked relieved, sitting back on an empty bed nearby. "Good. Annabeth would kill me if I let him die."

Annabeth agreed. She was already frustrated with herself to begin with. Why would Percy go in search of her alone? That was so stupid of him.

Then again, she did the same thing when he went missing. But that was because she'd been in love with him. She still was, really, but now she was smarter about it. She knew how to hide it better. She knew how to ignore those beautiful eyes or his hot body. Percy was her best friend, and if she loved him a little bit, that only aided their platonic relationship.

She thought over his words and was mildly blown away. Most people underestimated Percy's brains. Even she did, at times, which she regretted almost every time. Sure, she'd make jokes about it, but they both knew she was teasing. He'd saved them both too many times for either of them to honestly think he was dumb.

Still, she slipped up. Annabeth was in awe that Percy picked up on something she'd blatantly missed, along with the rest of her siblings. That _never_ happened. Out of respect to her mother, she'd only admit not realizing this on the premise of them all being deathly shocked and afraid of the spider (herself) this morning.

Spiders weren't just not allowed inside the Athena cabin. They were banned. The Hecate cabin put one of the strongest curses on the cabin. Any spider that entered inside instantly died. It was the only way they got any sleep at night. While Arachne couldn't send spiders in from outside the camp, spiders were still naturally found their way inside too often. Now, however, they died on sight.

It was comforting that her own sanctuary would kill her. Or that her siblings would. While she didn't die last time, she wasn't going to risk it a second time. It did comfort her knowing she was still somehow more person than spider.

"How did you find him, anyway?" Will asked in as casual of a way as he could manage, which wasn't very casual. His back was to Nico as tidied up Percy's bed area, a completely unnecessary task.

"Juniper got Grover, who found me," Nico said. "I shadow traveled there and got him before some troll finished him off. He had-,"

"YOU SHADOW TRAVELED?" Will was on him in seconds, shoving ambrosia and nectar down his throat like he was on the brink of death. Annabeth felt a little miffed at his obviously more vigorous treatment of Nico than Percy.

"Will, I'm fine," Nico protested as Will insisted on putting him in bed.

"Nonsense. Scoot over. My healing works best when we're touching. All over." Will lied fluently. He'd never once said or did that before, and Annabeth knew for a fact all he needed was a hand. Surely Nico knew this, but all he did was gripe about it and scoot over. "See. Aren't you feeling better?" Will asked, arm wrapped around Nico's shoulder and head nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Clearly, Nico didn't _need_ to flirt.

"Perfect," Nico closed his eyes and, with a shaking hand, grasped Will's, keeping it locked over his chest.

She'd had enough of this. It made her annoyed. She was missing, and Nico was just lying down and taking it. By the light in the sky, it seemed to be almost three o'clock, and this just wasn't cutting it for her. If she didn't have time for romance in her life, then neither should these two.

Annabeth scurried out of the room in a hot sprint for someone who would listen. When she found Chiron at his desk, he just smiled down at her. "How did you get in here, dangerous one?"

Annabeth dipped some of her many legs in the ink drip he had sitting to the side, because he was old school like that, and tried writing out a message to him. Her legs were too thin, though, and she doubted his eyes would be able to read her name she'd written.

"You're a funny one. Run along now. No biting, please," Chiron ushered her off with a piece of paper, his smile growing in affection. Annabeth was slightly outraged. He was far too pleased to have a deadly spider on his desk. Still, Annabeth did as told, feeling like this was a hopeless task.

She'd probably live the rest of her life as the thing she hated most: a damn spider.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think so far? I have the second part finished, so I'd love to just have three or four reviews to hear your thoughts before I update. I do feel like this isn't my best work, so feel free to critique me and let me know so I can learn! But do take into account that my writing isn't normally so...emotionless? I'm not sure why it was like this. I think I just wrote most of this in two days where I just felt off, but yeah.**

 **Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

 **A/N: fun fact, this prompt I received asked if I could write a story with Annabeth as a dridder. I assumed that was a misspelling of spider because I've never played dungeosn and dragons and so this is how this came about. 😂😂 Anyways, I am surprised with your responses. Glad to have an accidental prompt turn out well with you all!**

* * *

The last person she trusted to be smart enough to figure it out without killing her was Piper, a lover of most animals. She was a vegetarian, at the least. Surely she'd at least hesitate before smashing her.

So Annabeth found her sitting across from Drew on the floor of their cabin. Piper looked ready to off herself while Drew looked annoyed. "You have to speak to their desires," Piper said with as much aggravation as if this was her fifth time saying it. It probably was.

"It doesn't matter if I believe what I'm saying," Drew scoffed. " _Your nose is too big. Cut. It. Off."_ While Annabeth felt an urge to _find_ her nose and consider cutting it off, all Piper did was stare at her with confusion. It was much harder to charmspeak another charmspeaker, but Annabeth supposed that's why they were having this session.

"That was better," Piper ran a finger down her nose, still confused. "But you should lead up to it. I like my nose, so it wasn't very effective, but if you had started with something like, ' _Feel your nose. Feel how it's weighing you down. Look at it, how easy it is to view on your face. You want to cut it off. You want to take it away!"_

If Annabeth still had a nose, she had little doubt it wouldn't be lying on the floor below them. A shudder ran through her. Hazel's gift with the mist was spooky, but Piper's was downright illegal.

Drew's hands raised to her nose, eyes widening in alarm, which was hilarious. Of all people, she had the smallest nose imaginable. When her hands shot out for a knife, she finally seemed to realize what she was doing and shouted, "Damn you, McClean!"

"Just trying to help," Piper smirked, far too smug for what required. Annabeth didn't blame her. It was harmless – almost not harmless – revenge for Drew trying so hard to steal Jason away from her, even after they came back from defeating Gaea.

"I swear – ah! Spider!" Drew's eyes doubled before she hurried out of the cabin. "Kill it, Piper!"

Piper's eyes landed on Annabeth, who was pleasantly sitting on Piper's bed, two of her legs crossed over another two. "Sure," Piper said with no intention behind her words. Her brows pinched together, kaleidoscope eyes making Annabeth's brain spin. "What the fuck are you doing, spider-dude?"

Annabeth threw her arms up. She had no idea. She let her body fall back in frustration, desperately counting on Piper's affectionate personality to not squish her.

"You're a weird spider," Piper pointed out. "Are you the spider from the Athena cabin this morning? You caused one hell of a panic. I think you sent Mitchell into the infirmary for a panic attack."

Annabeth felt horrible for that. She hung her head.

"It's okay, though. I'm pretty sure Connor was there with a broken limb of some sort, and he helped him out before Will even got to him. Sounds like a cute pair to me," Piper said, looking at the spider in wonder. Annabeth looked up in horror, head shaking again, this time with disbelief. "Oh, gods, my siblings are rubbing off on me, aren't they?"

Annabeth nodded, though she doubted that was a very clear gesture. Piper fell back on the bed anyway, sighing loudly. Annabeth would have to get on to Piper later on for being so trusting of a lethal spider by her side. It was one thing to not kill her, but it was a whole other thing to trust her not to bite her.

"I could tell they've been getting to me, but it's not all my fault. Having to watch Annabeth and Percy flirt around each other every second of every day is exhausting. I just want to smash their lips together. Would that work? I don't know…"

Annabeth sputtered wildly. Where was this coming from? She was Piper closest girl friend, and Piper was hers, and she never once said a thing about wanting to smash her and Percy's lips together. A large part of her thought that sounded nice, but the majority of her wanted to slap Piper. That was such a bad idea. It would end their friendship. She knew Percy. He'd get all uncomfortable and awkward around her. It'd be like with Nico except the awkward week would last months. They were _too_ close.

"Gods, the way he stares at her…I really hope Jason stares at me that way. It's like she's all that matters, as long as he's with her. Hell, he was willing to risk dying with her than living without," Piper shook her head, and she had a point, but Annabeth would have done the same thing. They loved each other, but it wasn't romantic. Piper just had a way to phrase it like it was romantic. Plus, her brain was a mess from hearing Percy admit to flirting with her earlier. Flirting didn't mean anything. It just boosted each of their egos, which wasn't a bad thing.

"…took the entire thing! Do you know how heavy three bags of make up are? Gods, Jason is a dream. I…"

Annabeth decided to let her fade away to her own mind. She listened to her while in human form about Jason enough. Now was not the time. Now she _needed_ to return to human for a number of reasons. The most pressing reason was Percy's safety. Despite him probably telling the whole camp, he was the only one concerned (rude). So when he wakes up to find nobody searching for her, she was sure the same reckless actions would ensure, possibly causing worse damage unto him. Her other reason had to do with his feelings. It couldn't hurt to ask him why the hell he was flirting. His answer would finally help her decide if she needed to finally move on.

When she made her way back into the infirmary, it was just dinner time.

Will was sitting idly by Nico's feet, neither going to dinner, clearly. Every few minutes, he'd glance at Percy, who seemed to have much better color than before. Nico was talking swiftly, more excitedly than she'd seen him in years. Will sat there beaming at him, nodding encouragingly and commenting flirty notes here and there. At one point, she heard a 'you're beautiful.'

Annabeth would have gagged, but she had other plans the required her attention. The infirmary's ceiling hung low, thankfully. Beams crossed about ten feet off the ground with the true ceiling farther above that. She scurried upside down, which was a weird feeling, until she was above Percy's head.

And then, she went to work.

She felt like the spider in Charlottes' Web, a truly traumatizing children's story her step mother enjoyed reading to her when she was young. Still, it was the only way. And it was very efficient. Spiders really could spin webs quickly. It was as easy as singing.

Annabeth only paused when she saw Will move to sit beside Nico. The shorter boy's eyes were on Will's lips, transfixed and troubled. Nico didn't seem able to decide between being scared and curious.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Will said in a low, steady voice. He moved forward, inches from Nico's face, but then he pulled back and closed the curtain between Nico and Percy's bed. That made Annabeth laugh inaudibly. Will was _jealous_ of Percy. It was hilarious. "Please don't shadow travel away. Or send any zombies on me. Or-,"

Before he could finish, Nico moved forward and kissed Will.

Annabeth's jaw dropped.

Nico's being somehow over _excited_ moved forward so fast he sent the two of them falling back on the bed. Will's head hit a jar of medicine on the post and sent it to the floor. Nico and Will didn't care. They kept on kissing, meanwhile the shattering of glass woke Percy up with a jolt.

Percy yanked the curtain to the side and screamed, breaking the duo apart. "Ah! Uh, sorry? Keep on…doing that. I'm just gonna leave, and you two…yeah."

Nico sat upright rigidly, face redder than Leo's hands after creating fire. After letting out an annoyed sigh, Will sat up, too. "You can't leave yet. I'll get you more ambrosia and nectar. When you finish that, then you can leave, deal?"

"Why wasn't I given that deal?" Nico scoffed, looking at the medical gown Will had forced him into. Will smiled mischievously before bending over and pressing his lips to Nico's quickly.

"I have ulterior motives for keeping you around, Death Boy."

Then, Will was off. Percy settled back on the bed, eyes blown wide with shock. "Congrats, dude," Percy snorted, a smile growing on his face.

"Shut up, Jackson," Nico threw a pillow into his face. Percy shook it off with a smile.

"Hey. I was wrong. You can flirt," Percy clapped.

"I'll give you some notes. You need to be more obvious with Annabeth like I was with Will."

"Oh god, he can't flirt!" Will scoffed, running a hand through Nico's long locks, who looked irked with him ruining his bullshit talk. "He was the least obvious guy I've ever met. The only reason I thought he was possibly interested in me was because he didn't threaten to hurt me all the time like he does with everyone else. He is fun to flirt with, though, that's for sure."

"I can too flirt!" Nico pouted as Percy's gaze traveled back to the ceiling, uninterested. Annabeth was in his direct line of sight. The finished masterpiece of a web was just waiting for his eyes to read it. She worried he'd be stuck in his daze too deep to read her words. "I was the one to suggest going swimming in the lake last week."

Will groaned dramatically, tossing Percy a bag of ambrosia as he fell into Nico. "Yes, where you hardly even spared my shirtless body a glance! Do you know how hard I work to keep my abs! Some appreciation would have been nice!"

Nico's lip raised in approval, cheeks stained red permanently. "I know. I did look. I'm just not as bad at snooping as you, Sunshine."

"Well you could have said something!"

"I-,"

"That spider can spell. Am I still delusional?" Percy asked, eyes squinting up at Annabeth. Relief flooded through her body as Percy sat up, eyes trained on her web. "Guys, seriously, what does that say? 'I am Annabeth. Hepl.' What does Hepl mean?"

"That says help," Will said.

"Oh," Percy frowned. "OH! Annabeth? Wait, what?"

Risking her life, Annabeth descended down on a string of web, right in front of Percy's face. His eyes were the size of watermelons. "A-Annabeth? Is that…you?"

Annabeth didn't know how to answer him, so she swung herself forward until she reached the strand of hair that used to be grey and rested on it, weaving it until it had a small braid in the middle of it. Will was gaping, terrified for Percy's life.

"That thing is poisonous! Kill it!"

"No," Percy said. "It's Annabeth. I know it is…but how."

Annabeth's many arms pointed at herself, and then his eye went wide. "That was you this morning! And at breakfast! Oh – oh gods that's not good." He ran a hand down his face before cupping Annabeth and letting her scuttle around on his hands. "Please don't kill me when you turn back to human. I couldn't help that joke. It was bad, I know that now."

"Or kill you now," Will muttered, wrapping an arm protectively around Nico and pulling him further away from Percy and Annabeth. "She's poisonous, you know."

"He knows, Will," Nico snorted.

"Okay."

Percy pursed his lips. "Arachne did this, didn't she?" Annabeth moved forward and backwards on his hand, hoping he understood that as a nod. "Fuck. Do you think Chiron will know what to do?"

Annabeth didn't move. She didn't know.

"Hecate cabin?"

She moved forward and back. It was worth a shot. Percy let out a breath of air. "Okay then. Let's go. And…no biting." Annabeth moved to bite him, just to make his heart speed up. "Hey! Sorry! I just wanted to remind you you're deadly." Annabeth moved as if to bite him again, very annoyed for him thinking she needed reminded of this. "Sorry! I mean, you're always deadly. But like, you're extra deadly now."

As Percy was walking out of the infirmary, Will called after, "You should have said deadly beautiful! Work on your flirting!"

Percy and Annabeth pointedly ignored him.

Nobody was at the Hecate cabin, though. It was time for the bonfire, so Percy jogged over there quickly. "I'm so sorry, Wise Girl. I'm sure if that had been me, you would have realized sooner."

Annabeth crawled onto his chest, trying to nuzzle against him while she could. She wasn't mad. She was rather impressed with him, truthfully. She really wanted to hug him, but at least now she could memorize his muscles without him realizing what she was doing. He was ripped, and she was going to appreciate it very much while she could.

"You're very ticklish," he pointed out. "I bet you're hungry. Did you have to eat a fly? Oh, that's gross, Annabeth. If I wanted to kiss you before, I don't think – well, I still would." Percy stopped walking all together suddenly, looking down at Annabeth resting with all her many limbs on his chest. "Shit. I – um, that was all hypothetical, really."

Annabeth thanked the gods that Percy was a horrible liar. Her heart soared with hope.

"Stupid, easy-to-talk-to spider," Percy grumbled continuing his way down to the campfire. When they got there, everyone was in the middle of 'Down By The Monster Bay.' Percy found Lou Ellen, pulling her to the side between the stands.

"H-hey, Percy," Lou said, face redder than the strawberries in the field. Annabeth frowned, scurrying on Percy's orange shirt to make herself known. "Ah! Um, you know, you have a spider on your chest, right?"

"Yes. It's Annabeth," Percy huffed. "Arachne turned her into a spider. I need you to un-turn her. Now."

Lou Ellen frowned, stepping closer to eye Annabeth. She was much to close to Percy for her liking, so she jumped onto Lou's outstretched hand. That was better, even if she would miss his warmth. "Hmm," Lou said, biting her tongue and handing Annabeth over to Percy. "It's a weak curse. I'll be right back."

Then, she was running into her cabin. Annabeth liked the sound of a weak curse, and so did Percy, because he moved back to an empty spot on the bottom row of a nearby stand. He hummed half-heartedly while running a finger down the spine of Annabeth's lower body. She felt that in her butt, which she doubted Percy realized, but it was a different feeling she felt bad for liking.

Her eyes drifted around the campfire. Leading the songs across the fire, Will was singing loudly and horribly. Nico was at his side, cringing and shushing him, though he never listened. His arm was around Will's waist though, and by the embarrassed smile on his face, he couldn't be happier about that fact. Every now and then, Will would stop singing to press a kiss to the top of Nico's head.

It made Annabeth happy to see Nico smiling again, but it also made her jealous. She wanted that. With Percy.

"We'll get you back soon," Percy muttered, bringing her mind back into its original sharpness. "This isn't very fair. You've gotten to tease me for years for getting turned into a guinea pig, but when you turn into an animal, it's all cool and venomous and hot. Not. Fair."

Hot was an odd term to give to a spider. She decided Percy was meaning that very loosely, as if the idea of her being so deadly was hot. Again, she was a little miffed; she was always deadly. She should have always been hot.

Suddenly, Lou Ellen was standing in front of them with a goopy substance in a small bowl. "This isn't as good as Hermes' vitamins, but they'll do the trick. So all you-,"

"Thank the gods!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing the bowl and thrusting it under Annabeth's tiny head. She hurriedly rushed forward, drinking in as much of the gooey substance as she could at once.

"Oh, no that's not good," Lou squeaked. Percy looked up to her in question. "This probably should have, uh, been done in private…"

"Why?" Percy asked, but it was too late. Annabeth could feel energy coursing through her body. Her body was growing larger, and her vision was clouded in a film of thick dust. She fell out of Percy's hand, onto the grass at the feet that she could feel on every inch of her body. "OH MY GODS!"

As Annabeth could finally feel her individual toes and hair and normal butt again, she felt a body crash on top of hers. "Ow. Percy, get off me."

"Can't," he grunted, moving to cover every inch of her.

"Why?" she seethed as gasps seemed to arise from every single person around the campfire.

"Because," he whispered, as if this was a secret, "you're naked."

Annabeth felt all the blood rush into her head. "No."

"I'm afraid so, Wise Girl."

Then, she heard a booming, beautiful voice speak harshly, " _You all want to look away! Look at the pretty, beautiful stars! They're sooo sparkly!"_

Annabeth loved Piper. Even Percy's head shot to the sky. "This isn't fair…"

"Percy, you just felt every inch of my body. I don't think you should be complaining about fairness right now," Annabeth hissed, making sure everyone was looking away before she shoved him off of her. "Give me your shirt."

"I was already going to," Percy muttered, voice higher than she recalled. He whipped his shirt over his head in seconds, thrusting it toward Annabeth.

"Oooo!" Came from almost everyone in the stands, to which Percy threatened their heads if they didn't stop. They did, most of them at least. Leo didn't, but nobody really listened to him anyways.

"Come on," Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's hand once she got the oversized shirt on herself. It went down almost to mid-thigh, much shorter than she'd been prepared for. A hand full of people, all mostly children of Aphrodite, were running after them. "In here."

Percy's cabin was closer, so they ducked inside and slammed the door shut, breathing deeply. "Gods, that was humiliating," she groaned, back pressed against the door as she fell to a crouch. Percy came forward, sitting by her side on the hard wood.

"I don't know about humiliating," Percy said, hand running down her cheek. "It was pretty hot." His eyes went wide as Annabeth stared at him with scrutiny. "But I totally get it if you're upset. Just…I'm not. And everyone else wasn't. But nobody saw you. Trust me."

Annabeth snorted at the way he rambled. It wasn't often she got him to do that. "I know. I'll have a bruise on my elbow to prove it." Percy ran a hand through his hair nervously, laughing and looking at their knees bumping together. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Seaweed Brains. I was worried you wouldn't figure it out. Nobody else did."

Percy gaped, elbowing her side with a growing grin. "Is that your way of saying I was smart today?"

"Maybe," she admitted, pointedly sticking her tongue out at him. "But you won't hear me say it again Mister D-in-English."

"Hey! English is hard!" Percy protested, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her into his side. She stayed there, enjoying the safety Percy always provided. She never wanted to leave his strong grasp. "So…how much did you hear this morning?" Percy asked casually. Annabeth had to stop a giggle from escaping, and that answered his question. He ran a hand down her face. "And…my shower? Were you with me then?"

 _Gods, I wish_.

"Really?" Percy asked, and with horror Annabeth realized she'd spoken out loud. She tried to pull away, shaking her head with terror, but Percy's grin only grew wider. "Annabeth Chase. Why would you ever want to see me naked?"

Grey eyes going wide, she felt the urge to slap him. "To make it even. You saw me naked!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No! I tackled you before anyone could see," Percy shook his head ruefully. "I did feel a few-,"

"Stop right there, Jackson," Annabeth threatened, looking up at the smirking best friend she wanted to murder. She would rip out his tongue if he finished that sentence.

And then, Percy said, "Make me."

Without her permission, her body shivered at his words. He looked too pleased with himself, hands too ticklish at her side. "Fine," she huffed, hands reaching up to his neck and doing the one thing she could think of that would completely blow him away into silence.

She pulled his lips onto hers.

Both of them were a little too surprised to do anything at first. Annabeth had never acted without a plan before, and she wasn't sure how well it would work for her.

But then one of Percy's hands wrapped around to curl in her hair, not letting her stray away. His lips moved against hers slowly, as if he was scared to take lead. It sent energy racing down her body. She mirrored Percy, never having kissed anyone properly before. This seemed to reassure him, and then his hand grabbed at her waist and swung her over top his legs. It was a weird feeling considering she had absolutely no clothes on underneath her shirt, and his jeans were a little rough, but she was soon distracted by his tongue daring to lick along her bottom lip. Her hands grabbed his biceps, steadying herself as she met his tongue with her own, whimpering by effect. Percy suddenly kissed her harder, more insistent, more demanding. He moved faster, his hands inching down her body, closer and closer to the curve of her butt, but he didn't dare to go all the way there.

It made Annabeth smile into the kiss, sensing the still young and unsure boy inside Percy. Then, she took one of her hands and guided his own to her bottom, moaning into his mouth quietly as he gripped her tightly.

"This _really_ makes me want to see you naked now," Percy spoke into her mouth, not wanting to miss an opportunity to kiss her, but then Annabeth was laughing and he couldn't continue kissing her lips. Instead, he kissed down her neck, stopping in places that made Annabeth make sounds she'd never made before. When he started sucking at the base of her neck, she couldn't hold back the moan that came ripping up her body.

"Gods, that feels amazing," she whispered, head falling back in ecstasy.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy said between nips on her skin. All she could manage was a nod, her hands running down his firm chest.

"When did you get so ripped, Percy? Fuck," Annabeth ground her hips into him, making Percy gasp, eyes flying open. Soon, she realized why. She could feel a firm tent in his jeans pressing up against her everything. "Oh. Wow."

"Sorry," Percy blushed, kissing her lips chastely. "You're really, really hot right now. I mean, you're always beautiful and hot, but, like, I can _feel_ you and hear you and kiss you and…yeah. I'm sorry."

Annabeth smirked knowingly because she could say the same things. She pressed a slow, passionate kiss against his lips. "What were you going to say, Seaweed Brian?"

Percy's cheeks were on fire. His thumb rubbed a circle into her butt, soothing her to relax against him despite how much her bent knees were killing here. "I, um, just…never mind. It's too…much."

Annabeth considered him momentarily. She kissed him again, never wanting to stop kissing him. "I like too much."

He nodded, blinking fast as he contemplated his words. Meanwhile, she let her hands run up and down his back. She could feel him relaxing with each brush until he finally said, "I love you, Annabeth."

Annabeth beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in to kiss him more because it was all she could do to express how she felt. When she finally pulled away, she spoke against his ear, "I love you, too, Percy."

"Really?" he exclaimed, as if this was a bigger surprise than if he'd seen Santa. Annabeth rolled her eyes and hit up lightly.

"Yes, really. Since we were little, really. I just…didn't want to lose you."

Percy frowned. "You couldn't lose me. I mean, Rachel once kissed me and we're still friends. I – ow! That's a sensitive area, Annabeth!"

"I know," she said, trying not to pout even though she could feel her nose beginning to crinkle. Percy's smile grew wide at the realization that she was jealous. "Just shut up and maybe we can arrange for that seeing me naked thing to happen before the Harpy's come."

She'd never seen Percy more animalistic in her life as he leaned forward and pressed her against the ground, kissing her like crazy.

Then again, the whole day had been a little crazy. Annabeth decided she liked crazy now.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's it. It was a cute story, not much meaning, but overall kind of funny. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, please! Check out my other Percabeth one shots and stay tuned for others. :)**


End file.
